


Три в одном (3-in-1)

by 13whitemice



Series: Седьмое [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Multi, Mutant Powers, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Self-cest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: Когда в одном теле живут сразу трое – это диагноз под названием диссоциативное расстройство личности. Но что будет, если в трех телах, по ошибке ученых или, быть может, по прихоти судьбы, будет жить одна, но разорванная на части, душа?Это гетный вбоквел "Седьмого". Основным персонажем изначально являлся Баки, но, так уж получилось, что акцент в итоге сместился на сестер. Так что работа сильно отличается от первых двух частей.Если вам показалось, что вы увидели в истории мотивы из: “Люди икс”, “Одаренные”, “Тайна семи сестер” и “Кукушата Мидвича”... То вам не показалось. В общем, это история о Баки и его идеальной женщине.Эсме и Баки:https://content-14.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-606.jpghttps://content-7.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-617.jpgСофи и Баки:https://content-15.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-613.jpghttps://content-21.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-614.jpgСолнышко Фиби:https://content-10.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-619.jpgБеженец :D:https://content-17.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-621.jpghttps://content-1.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-620.jpg
Relationships: James Bucky Barnes/Esme Frost/Phoebe Frost/Sophie Frost, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Седьмое [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364413
Kudos: 5





	Три в одном (3-in-1)

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё раз подумайте, оно вам надо? :D Нет, серьезно, история жуткое АУ и ООС. Здесь не случился звездец с Гражданской Войной и Таносом. Ну а Баки вполне себе адаптировался к новой жизни, по крайней мере внешне. В общем, автор предупредила ;)
> 
> Цезарь и его империя:  
> https://content-23.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-624.jpg  
> https://content-27.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-623.jpg  
> https://content-19.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-625.jpg

**POV Баки**

Эффектная блондинка, сидящая за барной стойкой этого не сказать чтобы приличного заведения, сильно выбивалась из общей картины. Идеальная укладка, “волосок к волоску”, сияющих золотом прядей. Безупречный макияж, яркий и в то же время абсолютно не вульгарный. О, этой крошке безумно шла кроваво-красная помада! Алое платье в тон губам, простое и не слишком открытое, отлично подчеркивало все немалые достоинства своей обладательницы. Фарфоровая, практически белоснежная кожа, казалось, сияет в полутьме бара. А уж как она держалась! Будто английская королева на приеме.

Совершенство. Баки аж залюбовался, совершенно забыв о первоначальной цели своего визита в этот бар. Давно ему не встречались такие женщины. Но как бы он не восхищался, подобные леди были не для него. Что тогда, в 40-е, что сейчас. Тем более сейчас. Но никто ведь не запрещал любоваться издали и фантазировать, верно?

Вот только другие посетители бара не были столь щепетильны. Очередной не слишком трезвый ухажер (пятый или шестой? Баки, честно говоря, сбился со счета) был послан в голубые дали вежливо, но недвусмысленно. Как ни странно, еще ни один из отвергнутых блондинкой мужчин не начал бузить или пререкаться в ответ, как это часто бывает в подобных случаях. Самому Баки не раз приходилось вмешиваться, спасая дам от чересчур настойчивых кавалеров. Многие из этих женщин были ему настолько благодарны после, что соглашались составить компанию на вечер… а кое-кто и до утра с ним оставался. Впрочем, этой даме рыцарь явно не требовался. И все же Баки не оставляло любопытство: что забыла здесь эта незнакомка?

Внезапно блондинка повернулась в его сторону, встречаясь с ним взглядом серо-голубых смеющихся глаз.

— Так и будешь смотреть или, может, уже угостишь чем-нибудь… леди?

Баки застыл от неожиданности, даже оглянулся назад, гадая, не показалось ли, что блондинка обратилась именно к нему. Женщина на это тихо рассмеялась.

— Ну так?

Баки откашлялся, прочищая внезапно пересохшее горло, и спросил:

— И что же будет пить очаровательная леди?

— Вермут, белый, — ответила та с улыбкой.

— Бармен? — обернулся Баки к едва сдерживающему улыбку парню по ту сторону барной стойки. — Вермут для дамы, мне повторить Кавалан.

Тот молча кивнул, моментально выполняя заказ Барнса. Баки расплатился за напитки и, забрав бокалы, пересел на соседний с блондинкой стул. Поставив мартини на стойку, он кончиками пальцев придвинул его ближе к леди.

— Прошу.

— Благодарю. Эсмеральда, но лучше Эсме, — представилась блондинка первой.

Собравшийся уже было привычно ответить Барнс внезапно замялся. Почему-то рядом с Эсмеральдой представляться Баки не хотелось. Привычное и любимое прозвище рядом с ней вдруг показалось нелепым и неуместным.

— Джеймс.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джеймс, — произнесла Эсме, особо выделив голосом его имя.

— За знакомство? — поднял свой бокал Баки.

— За знакомство.

Оба пригубили напитки, а потом Барнс не выдержал:

— Нет, и все-таки я спрошу. Что такая… девушка, как ты, делает в этом… месте.

Эсме рассмеялась, заметив заминки в словах Барнса, подобравшего у себя в голове более точные определения вроде “богини” и “клоповника”. Она облокотилась локтем на стойку, подперев щеку рукой, и сделала вид, что задумалась над вопросом.

— Хммм… Даже не знаю. Быть может, жду тебя?

— Кто ты и на кого работаешь? — приняв серьезный вид и прищурив глаза спросил Барнс. Первой не выдержала Эсме, прыснув от смеха, а в следующее мгновение они хохотали уже вместе, а недоуменные взгляды посетителей бара лишь добавляли обоим веселья.

Отсмеявшись, Эсме огляделась вокруг, а затем, наклонившись к Барнсу ближе, спросила:

— Может, пойдем отсюда? Как насчет прогулки по ночному городу?

— Не боишься? Вдруг я какой-нибудь маньяк?

Эсме отстранилась и, смерив Барнса оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы, покачала головой.

— Нет. Не похож. 

— Ну так обычно маньяки на маньяков и не похожи, в этом вся фишка.

— Я, пожалуй, рискну.

Они вместе вышли из бара на улицу, где их тут же окутал вечерний прохладный воздух. Оценив взглядом легкое платье девушки, Барнс снял свою куртку и накинул ее на плечи Эсме.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась блондинка Барнсу, на мгновение замечая отблеск металла под слегка задравшимся рукавом лонгслива на его левой руке. 

Баки, поймавший взгляд Эсме, слегка нахмурился и вздохнул.

— Это протез, — Барнс поднял руку на уровень глаз девушки. — Я когда-то служил в армии, там и потерял руку. Он полностью функционален, но не слишком похож на настоящую.

— Поэтому перчатки носишь?

Баки кивнул.

— У всех людей разная реакция. Не хочу привлекать внимание и смущать окружающих.

Эсме несколько мгновений смотрела ему в глаза, а потом попросила:

— Покажи.

Баки ответил не менее пристальным взглядом, а потом молча снял перчатки и закатал рукав кофты до локтя. Эсме несколько секунд рассматривала протез, а потом легко коснулась кончиками пальцев прохладного металла. На ее лице застыло восхищенное выражение.

— Потрясающе! Чья это работа? Хотя, нет, не говори, — тут же одернула она себя.

— Тебе… нравится? — спросил слегка озадаченный реакцией Эсме Барнс.

— Ну, скажем, механика — мое хобби. Хотя работа у меня больше с электронным оборудованием связана, — ответила Эсме, а потом, видя ошарашенное выражение лица Баки, спросила: — Что? Еще скажи, девушка не может этим заниматься...

— Да нет… Хммм… просто неожиданно немного, — тряхнув головой, Баки поправил рукав и, снова надев перчатки, предложил Эсме руку. — Так куда бы вы хотели отправится, моя леди?

Эсме пожала плечами.

— Без понятия. Честно говоря, я совсем не знаю этот район.

— Тогда… Как насчет небольшой исторической экскурсии по Бруклину? 

— О, даже так? Интересуешься историей?

— Немного. Ты знала, к примеру, что тот бар, из которого мы только что вышли, существовал еще в 40-е годы? А незадолго до этого напротив располагалась одна из столовых для бродяг и безработных, открытых Аль Капоне на деньги мафии…

Эсме слушала с выражением такого неподдельного интереса на лице, так искренне смеялась его до ужаса бородатым шуткам, что Баки слегка увлекся. Очнулся он лишь когда девушка внезапно остановилась.

— Эсме? — обратился к своей спутнице Баки, развернувшись в ее сторону.

Вместо ответа блондинка приблизилась к нему вплотную, обняла рукой за шею и, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловала.

— Ты, кажется, говорил что-то про жутко старый отель неподалеку? — выдохнула Эсме, опаляя губы Барнса своим дыханием.

— Уверена, что хочешь этого?

— А ты?

Вместо ответа Баки прижал Эсме теснее к своему телу, давая почувствовать, насколько он хочет этого сам. После чего все дурацкие вопросы отпали сами собой.

Они добрались до отеля за считанные минуты. Захлопнув дверь в номер, Баки тут же подхватил Эсме на руки, почти не чувствуя ее веса и не обращая внимания на упавшие на пол туфли, сумочку и куртку.

— Да ты просто пушинка… — пробормотал Барнс, целуя девушку.

Добравшись со своей ношей до кровати, Баки сел на ее край, устроив Эсме у себя на коленях. Девушка в нетерпении стянула с себя платье, оставшись в одном красном кружевном белье. Барнс тихо застонал.

— Господи Иисусе, ты меня просто убиваешь, малышка! Ты само совершенство, знаешь об этом? 

Эсме тихо засмеялась, откинув голову назад, чем тут же воспользовался Баки, начиная ласкать губами ее шею, плечи, ключицы. Одной рукой найдя застежку лифчика, Барнс освободил грудь девушки от совершенно лишнего сейчас, пусть и красивого, предмета одежды.

— Так нечестно! Я тоже хочу увидеть твое тело, — прошептала Эсме, после чего плавно перетекла с его колен на кровать, устраиваясь на подушках в ее изголовье и не сводя с Баки взгляда в ожидании его действий.

Барнс встал с постели и, стоя к ней спиной, снял с себя лонгслив. Выждав пару мгновений, он медленно развернулся к Эсме, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию девушки. Та же взглядом будто прикипела к шрамам, покрывающим плечи, спину и грудь Баки в месте крепления протеза. С минуту ничего не происходило, а затем Эсме подалась вперед, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к изуродованной коже. 

— Было очень больно?

— Нет, совсем нет, — соврал Барнс, не желающий видеть жалость в ее глазах.

— Врешь, — тут же ответила Эсме, наклоняясь и прикасаясь губами к тому месту, где только что была ее рука. А затем сама стала расстегивать пояс на джинсах Баки. Вслед за джинсами, упавшими на пол рядом с кроватью, последовало белье, и Барнс предстал перед изучающим взглядом Эсме абсолютно голым.

— Теперь уже на тебе слишком много одежды… — прошептал Баки на ухо девушке, снимая с нее трусики и укладывая спиной на постель.

Нависнув сверху, Барнс втянул Эсме в долгий, глубокий поцелуй, а затем принялся изучать ее тело губами и руками, пытаясь, кажется, добраться до всех его скрытых уголков. Этой девушке, такой отзывчивой и страстной, хотелось доставить удовольствие. Заставить ее забыть обо всем и обо всех, кроме него. Пусть даже всего на одну ночь…

В какой-то момент Эсме не выдержала:

— Джеймс…

Баки поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с ставшими невероятно яркими глазами девушки.

— Ляг на кровать.

Не отрывая взгляда от Эсме, Баки переместился и откинулся спиной на подушки. Блондинка подняла с пола джинсы Барнса и вытащила из одного из задних карманов презерватив.

— Бинго, — с лукавым выражение лица произнесла Эсме.

Баки улыбнулся и убрал руки за голову, позволяя девушке полностью перехватить инициативу, несмотря на то, что хотелось совершенно иного. Но он не собирался торопиться, ведь у них впереди была вся ночь. 

В их первый раз Эсме была сверху, двигаясь в своем ритме и откровенно наслаждаясь процессом. А после уже Баки отпустил себя, беря девушку жадно, почти грубо, не сдерживая свое желание сделать ее своей. Впрочем, Эсме не возражала, позволяя ему делать со своим телом абсолютно все.

Уснули они оба, обессиленные, когда за окном уже были предрассветные сумерки. А когда Баки через пару часов вновь открыл глаза, Эсме рядом не оказалось. Ему даже не нужно было проверять номер, чтобы убедиться в том что она ушла — по-английски, не прощаясь и не оставив даже записки. Это было ожидаемо, в конце концов, ведь именно за этим они оба пришли в тот бар. Ради секса на одну ночь. Для обоих это был просто один из способов сбросить напряжение — ни к чему не обязывающие, короткие отношения, не первые и, наверное, не последние. Только вот на этот раз при мысли об этом у Баки на душе почему-то заскребли кошки. 

Полежав еще какое-то время, Баки заставил себя встать. Стив за опоздание по головке не погладит, дружба дружбой, но личное и служебное мелкий старался разделять. Надо будет раскрутить его на спарринг, глядишь, хоть это отвлечет его от навязчивых мыслей о его прекрасной леди…

**POV Эсме**

Зайдя в дом, Эсме сбросила туфли и обессиленно прислонилась спиной к двери, закрыв глаза. Уйти из номера оказалось тяжелее, чем она ожидала. Дважды она чуть было не вернулась, и только осознание изначальной обреченности их с Джеймсом отношений удержало ее от этого.

— Ты опоздала. Эмма будет недовольна, ты ведь знаешь, как она не любит задержек.

— Она наверняка снова будет в школе, — возразила Эсме не открывая глаз.

— У нее сегодня подписание контракта со Старком, так что вряд ли. 

— Можно подумать, сам Старк соизволит приехать лично, — усмехнулась Эсме, наконец, взглянув на свою собеседницу.

Точно такие же, как и у нее самой, серо-голубые глаза смотрели с упреком.

— Не злись, Софи.

— Где ты была, снова в баре? Поэтому закрылась?

— Да.

— Это не поможет, ты же знаешь.

Внезапно хлынувшие из глаз Эсме слезы стали неожиданностью для обеих девушек. Софи метнулась к сестре, притягивая к себе, заключая в объятия в попытке закрыть от всего мира сразу.

— Что случилось, Эсме? — в голосе Софи звучал неподдельный страх, близняшки привыкли знать друг о друге все, но в последнее время Эсме сознательно отдалялась, зная, что ранит этим и сестер, и себя, но все равно продолжая это делать.

Вместо ответа Эсме просто открыла свой разум. На несколько мгновений глаза обеих засветились ярко-голубым светом, а затем сияние исчезло, возвращая радужке привычный серо-голубой цвет. Софи рвано выдохнула, а потом засмеялась.

— А он мне нравится.

— И мне, — раздался со стороны спален хриплый голос Фиби.

А затем появилась и она сама: сонная, взъерошенная, со следами от подушки на щеке, но такая домашняя и уютная, что Эсме не могла не улыбнуться. Фиби всегда была их с Софи теплым солнышком.

— Прости, я тебя разбудила.

— О, оно того стоило! Я даже приготовлю тебе на завтрак твой любимый омлет за такое шикарное пробуждение.

Эсме и Софи переглянулись между собой и рассмеялась. Фиби была непробиваемым романтиком и единственной из них, кто упорно ждал того самого, единственного. Что, впрочем, не мешало ей получать удовольствие от любовных похождений своих сестер.

— Так, хорош рассиживаться в коридоре. Эсме — в душ. Я — на кухню. А Софи опять переодеваться, потому что кое-кто так и не научился пользоваться водостойкой тушью.

Эсме перевела взгляд на бывший когда-то белоснежным костюм Софи и застонала.

— Это и была водостойкая. Больше не буду пользоваться этой маркой.

Софи поднялась и, оглядев себя, покачала головой.

— Эмма меня убьет. Может, пойдешь сегодня сама?

— Ну уж нет, сегодня твоя очередь, — запротестовала Эсме. — Там куча бумаг накопилась. К тому же я жутко хочу спать.

Софи вздохнула. Все трое знали, что Эмма терпит присутствие Фиби и Софи только ради Эсме.

Когда двадцать лет назад Эмма Фрост родила дочь, она была молода и до безумия влюблена. Вот только счастья эта любовь ей не принесла. Себастиану Шоу была нужна власть, а не бремя семейной жизни. Он с легкостью отдал собственного ребенка Бауману, сотрудничавшему в то время с проектом “Оружие Икс”. Эмму, саму едва пережившую тяжелые роды, убедили, что девочка умерла, не сделав и вдоха. Она так и не смогла понять, как им удалось обмануть ее. Уже тогда Эмма была одним из сильнейших телепатов, не уступающим во владении своим даром самому Чарльзу Ксавьеру, и именно этим она привлекла внимание к своей персоне лидеров Клуба Адского Пламени. Вот только, как выяснилось, их совершенно не устраивала неспособность Фрост бездумно подчиняться приказам, и Бауман надеялся вырастить из унаследовавшей силы матери девочки идеального и полностью послушного его воле солдата. О том, что Эсме жива, а сам эксперимент зашел намного дальше, чем планировал бывший лидер клуба, Эмма узнала лишь спустя четырнадцать лет. К тому времени она уже присоединилась к Чарльзу Ксавьеру и его Людям Икс, порвав все отношения как с самим Шоу, так и с его организацией… И с тех пор Фрост всячески пыталась наладить отношения с дочерью, не в силах понять и принять то, что Эсме не видит в ней мать и, вместе с тем, совершенно не представляет своей жизни без сестер.

— Интересно все же, почему Баки? — внезапно произнесла Фиби.

— Не знаю. Так далеко я не заглядывала, ты же видела. Да и не важно это уже, — тихо добавила напоследок Эсме с грустной улыбкой, стоя на пороге ванной комнаты.

**POV Баки**

Баки продержался ровно три дня, прежде чем признаться самому себе: он хотел вновь увидеть Эсме. В попытке заставить себя забыть о ней, он даже вновь наведался в тот же бар. И в итоге вместо того, чтобы провести ночь с очередной красоткой, вышибая клин клином, до самого утра высматривал среди посетителей заведения запавшую в душу блондинку. На следующий день он уже практически решился обратиться к Старку с просьбой найти девушку при помощи ИИ. И плевать было уже и на гордость, и на перспективу продолжительное время после этого выслушивать от Тони шуточки на тему влюбленных киборгов. Останавливало другое — осознание того, что, скорее всего, сама Эсме не будет рада его появлению.

Стив, видевший состояние друга, но не знавший истинных причин происходящего, взялся за операцию по спасению Баки от депрессии, стараясь всячески развлечь друга и вывести его на откровенный разговор. Дошло до того, что в один из вечеров он затащил Барнса вместе с Рамлоу на какую-то очередную выставку начинающих художников. 

— Я уж надеялся, что с появлением тебя в его жизни он перестанет меня таскать по всем этим музеям и выставкам, — вздохнул запакованный в костюм Баки, одергивая мешающий дышать галстук.

— Чтобы я один за нас двоих отдувался? Хрен там. С тобой хоть за жизнь поговорить можно среди этого унылого сборища ценителей прекрасного, — дама, стоящая рядом с Броком, презрительно фыркнула, услышав эту фразу, но, поймав насмешливый взгляд Рамлоу, тут же решила, что ей срочно необходимо посмотреть на картины в другом конце помещения.

Стив, стоящий немного поодаль, отвлекся на секунду от изучения выставленных работ и обернулся к ним, на что Брок изобразил счастливый оскал, отсалютовав ему бокалом с шипучей кислятиной, по какому-то недоразумению именуемой здесь алкоголем.

— Даже выпивки и жратвы нормальной нет с этими их фуршетами, — закончил жаловаться Рамлоу.

— Помни, это все ради любви… — Баки сделал многозначительную паузу, а затем продолжил: — К искусству.

— Зараза ты, Барнс. Вообще-то это ты виноват. Если бы не твоя кислая рожа, Стив, возможно, даже не узнал бы об этой гребаной выставке. Что вообще с тобой творится в последнее время?

Баки не ответил. Просто потому, что в этот момент, на другом конце зала, увидел весьма знакомую блондинку.

— Эсме? — еле слышно прошептал Барнс, все еще не веря своим глазам.

В этот вечер девушка выглядела немного иначе. Волосы были собраны в элегантную прическу, открывая взгляду изящную шею, строгое белоснежное платье-футляр и практически полное отсутствие украшений выделяло ее на фоне вычурных нарядов присутствующих на выставке дам. И сравнение было не в пользу последних. Неизменной осталась лишь ярко-красная помада, становящаяся, похоже, новым фетишем Баки, как и родинка над ее губой.

— Барнс! Ты меня вообще слышишь?

— Я отойду ненадолго, — кинул Баки Броку, не отрывая взгляда от Эсме, и пошел по направлению к девушке, не замечая, как недоуменно переглянулись между собой Стив и Брок.

Это было похоже на наваждение. Баки притягивало к блондинке будто магнитом. Только подойдя ближе, Барнс заметил, что она не одна. Низкий полноватый мужичок в костюме аляповатой расцветки с жаром о чем-то вещал Эсме, а та с вежливым видом кивала, явно желая оказаться сейчас как можно дальше от своего собеседника, но не находя повода прервать его затянувшийся и явно скучный монолог. Кажется, у Баки, наконец, нашелся повод стать рыцарем для своей леди. 

— Дорогая! Ну наконец-то! А я повсюду тебя ищу! — бесцеремонно вклинился в “беседу” Барнс. — Прошу меня извинить, но нас с Эсме ждут совершенно в другом месте, и мы уже опаздываем, а в городе жуткие пробки! Верно, милая? — с этими словами Баки обхватил рукой талию девушки, притянув к своему боку собственническим жестом, и легко коснулся губами ее виска, с наслаждением вдыхая легкий цветочный аромат ее духов смешанный с запахом ее кожи.

На секунду Эсме застыла в объятиях Баки, а потом в ее глазах промелькнуло узнавание, и тело девушки тут же расслабилось.

— Джеймс! Боже, прости, я такая рассеянная, но мистер Берроуз так интересно рассказывает о технике рисования воском! Энхо… как вы сказали?

— Энкаустика.

— О, да, конечно...

— Вы обязательно обсудите это в следующий раз, дорогая, — Барнсу на секунду показалось, что он услышал тихое “Да не дай Бог” от отвернувшейся в сторону Эсме. — А сейчас нам пора. Всего доброго, мистер Берроуз, было приятно познакомиться, — кивнул Баки собеседнику девушки.

— Да-да, конечно, мне тоже, мистер…

Но Барнс, уже направившийся под руку с Эсме в сторону выхода, не ответил. Они быстро пересекли зал, ловко лавируя среди посетителей выставки, и, наконец, оказались на свежем воздухе.

— Спасибо! — облегченно выдохнула Эсме. — Мне уже хотелось его убить, честное слово. Чтобы я еще хоть раз… — покачала головой девушка. — Вот честно, видела работы в этой технике, яркие, необычные. Но услышь я о ней в первый раз от него, даже не подумала бы взглянуть в их сторону! Искусствоведы… Никогда не понимала этого. По мне, так тебе картина либо нравится, либо нет. Какая разница, кто, как и чем? Вкусовщина чистой воды. 

— А что тогда ты делаешь на этой выставке?

— Да я здесь скорее по работе. 

— Я думал, твоя фирма электроникой занимается.

— Фирма — да. А вот мне что только не приходится делать. Это что-то вроде благотворительности, у “Фрост Интернешнл” существует сразу несколько программ. Ну, знаешь, защита окружающей среды, поддержка юных дарований и молодых специалистов... А по большей части все это делается ради имиджа компании или плюшек от государства вроде снижения налогов.

— Хммм… Ясно. 

— А ты сам как здесь оказался?

— Друг-художник привел. Он как раз во всем этом разбирается, в свое время художественную школу закончил, и даже работал по специальности. Сейчас больше для души рисует, когда время есть. Так тебе все же нужно будет вернуться?

— Знаешь, думаю, я достаточно там побыла, да и с журналистами уже успела пообщаться. Хватит на сегодня.

— Тогда как насчет совместного ужина?

— А твой друг не обидится, если ты сейчас уйдешь?

— У него и без меня есть компания. Так что скажешь?

— Согласна, — улыбнулась Эсме.

— Есть предпочтения? Французская, мексиканская, итальянская, японская кухни?

— Да нет, в общем-то.

На минуту Барнс задумался, а потом улыбнулся. 

— Тогда как насчет продолжить знакомство с Бруклином? Погоди минуту, я кое-что уточню.

Барнс достал телефон и набрал номер Цезаря — тот был шеф-поваром и совладельцем очень специфичной сети ресторанчиков под названием “Бруклинская кухня”. Познакомились они где-то с полгода назад, совершенно случайно и даже нелепо, — одна из бывших девушек Барнса устроила Баки громкий скандал с битьем посуды прямо в одном из заведений Рамиреса, — но с тех пор у них завязалось что-то вроде дружбы на фоне мужской солидарности и трепетного отношения к оформленному собственноручно заведению. Как выяснилось, Цезарь лично закупал для ресторана все, вплоть до ложек, вилок и салфеток, что и высказал бывшей Барнса, сопровождая гневную тираду отборными непечатным испанскими выражениями. Баки аж впечатлился, а через несколько дней привез Цезарю сразу несколько комплектов тарелок, как выяснилось, ручной работы, взамен разбитых. На этот раз под впечатлением оказался уже Рамирес, в благодарность угостивший Баки потрясающим ужином. Когда позже выяснилось, что один из его кузенов, Эдди, работает в ЩИТе (снайпером в группе Рамлоу), Барнс вообще стал завсегдатаем не только заведений Цезаря, но и семейных посиделок американо-мексиканского клана Фернандес-Рамирес-Виехо. Цезарь даже попытался научить Баки готовке, но в конце концов признал полное и безоговорочное поражение, с сожалением констатировав полнейшее отсутствие у него склонности к этому делу. 

— Привет, Цезарь! Ты сейчас в ресторане? 

— Привет, Баки! Нет, амиго. Я в своем патио, целый день ленюсь и жарюсь на солнышке в компании бутылочки пива и Хесуса. Сегодня вторник, забыл?

— Черт, точно, вы же не работаете по понедельникам и вторникам… Ладно, понял. Тогда не буду мешать твоему отдыху.

— Погоди, — внезапно остановил Цезарь собравшегося уже повесить трубку Баки. — Ты что хотел-то? 

— Да думал привести одну знакомую девушку на твой фирменный ужин с шефом.

— Ну и сколько по шкале от одного до десяти? — с намеком спросил Цезарь.

— Сто.

Рамирес хмыкнул.

— Даже так? — протянул он. — Буду в “Хадсон Ярдс” максимум через тридцать минут. Приводи ее туда.

— Спасибо.

— Будешь должен, амиго, — со смешком ответил Цезарь и повесил трубку.

Эсме вопросительно взглянула на Баки.

— У нас полчаса, чтобы добраться до места. Уверен, тебе понравится, — с улыбкой сказал Баки. — Только выбора блюд не будет. Впрочем, ты все увидишь сама. Идем.

До Тридцать Седьмой Западной они добрались минут за двадцать, остановившись напротив окруженного стеклянными небоскребами торгового центра “Хадсон Ярдс”, фасад которого был украшен причудливой конструкцией из лестниц и переходов, чем-то напоминавшей улей. 

Зайдя внутрь, Баки повел Эсме в сторону закрытого в это время ресторана “Бруклин Фэйр”, расположенного рядом с одноименным продуктовым магазином. Помещение было темным, но одна из ролл-ставень на входе была поднята. Туда и нырнул Барнс, затягивая следом и Эсме.

— Цезарь?

— Я на кухне, идите сюда.

Войдя на кухню, Эсме не смогла сдержать восхищенного вздоха. Помещение было огромным, практически все поверхности были отделаны металлом, а вместо столиков по центру кухни располагался круговой островок-стойка, с трех сторон которой были расставлены барные стулья. Четвертая, судя по всему, предназначалась для работы повара и его команды. Именно возле нее сейчас и находился невысокий худощавый интеллигентного вида мужчина в очках.

— Цезарь Рамирес, — с улыбкой представился он. — Добро пожаловать в “Бруклинскую кухню”, мисс…?

— Фрост… Эсмеральда Фрост. Можно просто Эсме.

— Приятно познакомиться, Эсме. Тогда для вас я тоже просто Цезарь. Итак, раз сегодня я без своих поварят, вам придется мне немного помочь, Эсме. Это чудовище, — Рамирес кивнул в сторону Баки, — я к своей кухне и на пушечный выстрел больше не подпущу. Его потолок, увы, мытье и чистка овощей. Ну, еще нарезку доверить можно. Готовить умеете?

— Немного.

— Посуду бьете?

— А надо? — спросила Эсме с усмешкой.

— А она мне уже нравится, — обратился к Баки Цезарь, рассмеявшись. — Ну что, начнем? 

И они принялись за готовку. Баки занялся подготовкой овощей и фруктов, Эсме достались нарезка и смешивание простых соусов, а Цезарь… О, этот чудо-повар был похож на многорукого Шиву: он крутился по всей кухне волчком, находясь, казалось, во всех местах одновременно и делая сразу несколько дел. При этом он не переставая болтал, шутил, давал советы и инструкции по приготовлению того или иного блюда и, казалось, ни капли не уставал от этого, а, наоборот, заряжался энергией от своей кипучей деятельности.

— Так, греческий салат есть, закуски тоже, курица с ананасами в духовке, овощи на гриле почти готовы… А на десерт у нас будет кофейно-апельсиновый флан. Давайте накрывать на стол? Эсме, вы просто чудо! Не хотите ко мне в помощники?

— Я подумаю, — рассмеялась Эсме.

— Подумайте, подумайте, — хитро улыбнулся Цезарь и нарочито громко зашептал Баки: — Если ты на ней не женишься, это сделаю я. Тут не сто, а вся тысяча будет. Это джекпот, парень, так что хватай и неси в пещеру, я серьезно.

Поужинав, они тепло распрощались с Цезарем, и Баки предложил Эсме проводить ее до дома. Минут через сорок оба уже стояли возле такси перед высоким, увитым плющом забором, огораживающим участок, на котором находился двухэтажный коттедж Эсме. 

— Спасибо. Я чудесно провела вечер.

— Я тоже. Иди. Тебя, наверное, уже потеряли родные, — сказал Баки, заметив свет в окнах дома.

Эсме оглянулась назад, задумавшись о чем-то на несколько секунд, а потом повернулась обратно к Барнсу и внезапно спросила:

— Джеймс, а ты… не хочешь зайти?

— Время уже позднее, не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Они все равно не спят. 

Какое-то время Баки колебался, а потом плюнул. Это был его шанс стать немного ближе к Эсме, узнать ее лучше. Кто знает, возможно, если он откажется сейчас, другого шанса у него уже не будет.

— Хорошо. Ненадолго.

Эсме улыбнулась. Баки отпустил такси и прошел вслед за ней через калитку, за которой, как оказалось, был разбит цветочный сад. В темноте было плохо видно, что за растения здесь росли, но смесь самых разных ароматов, наполнявшая воздух, кружила голову.

— Это все Фиби, — в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Баки, Эсме пояснила: — Наша сестра. Она любит возиться с растениями, и те отвечают ей взаимностью. Кажется, про таких говорят, что у них даже палка зацветет, — с улыбкой добавила девушка.

Наконец, они зашли в дом, сразу направившись из прихожей в просторную гостиную. Барнс принялся с интересом осматриваться. Комната была будто продолжением сада. Паркетный пол был покрыт бежевым пушистым ковром, белоснежные стены украшали деревянные панели и вьющиеся растения, на окнах висели зеленые шторы с цветочным орнаментом. Цветы вообще были повсюду: в больших вазах на полу по углам комнаты, в керамическом чайничке на кофейном столике перед большим уютным диваном салатового оттенка с кучей подушек-думок, на котором вполне спокойно могло поместиться человек пять. На полках, тут и там разбросанных по стенам, теснились разнокалиберные горшки с различного рода растениями, не все из которых Баки мог опознать. Даже под потолком висели несколько кашпо с вьюнами. 

— Софи? — донеслось из глубины дома. — Сначала Эсме, теперь ты. Клянусь богом, если вы еще раз от меня закроетесь, я...

Влетевшая в комнату девушка резко остановилась и замолчала, увидев Барнса. Впрочем, замер и Баки, потому что блондинка была точной копией Эсме. Правда, одетая по домашнему, в синий велюровый спортивный костюм, без макияжа, с распущенными волосами она выглядела моложе, больше похожая на семнадцатилетнего подростка.

Тем временем выражение удивления на лице девушки сменилось... страхом? Она нервно оглянулась назад и, практически подбежав к сестре, судорожно зашептала:

— Софи, зачем?

— Затем, что она плакала, Фибс. Я восемь лет ее слез не видела, с момента смерти Сел и Минди! Сколько еще она должна жертвовать собой ради нас? Он нравится ей, по-настоящему нравится!

— Софи…

— Он поймет. Мне даже кажется, он единственный, кто вообще способен на это.

— Софи? — осторожно обратился Баки к девушке, которую принял за Эсме.

— Да. Прости, Джеймс, но я не Эсме. Я не знала, как ты отреагируешь, если сразу скажу, кто я на самом деле. Поэтому и не стала разубеждать тебя. Мне нужно было привести тебя сюда.

— Зачем? И где Эсме?

— Наверху, — ответила вместо Софи ее сестра. Фиби, судя по всему. — Она уже несколько дней из дома не выходит, практически ничего не ест и ни с кем не общается, даже с нами, — девушка обняла себя за плечи, в ее голосе слышалось ничем неприкрытая грусть и беспокойство. — Может, ты и права, Софи. Им в любом случае стоит поговорить.

Баки, все еще не понимавший, что происходит, уже было развернулся в сторону лестницы, намереваясь найти Эсме, когда почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке.

— Подожди, Джеймс. Сначала тебе нужно кое-что узнать про нас, а после уже ты сам решишь, стоит ли тебе вновь встречаться с Эсме. Я не хочу давать ей ложную надежду, — Софи мягко потянула его в сторону дивана. — Обещаю, каким бы ни было твое решение в итоге, мы примем его и не причиним вреда. Фиби, поможешь?

Устроив Баки, не понимающего своей внезапной покорности, среди подушек, Софи наклонилась к нему, приблизив свое лицо к его и вынуждая посмотреть себе прямо в глаза. Их радужка внезапно засветилась ярко голубым светом. Внезапно Баки накрыла темнота, и он почувствовал, будто проваливается в бездну. Его сердце бешено заколотилось, на поверхность сознания поднялись воспоминания о падении с поезда. Внутри начала стремительно нарастать паника.

— Тише. Все хорошо. Потерпи немного, скоро это закончится, — услышал он внезапно голос… Софи?

Прошло еще несколько долгих мгновений, и перед глазами Баки начали мелькать немного размытые картинки.

_Просторное помещение почти полностью было заставлено инкубаторами, в которых неподвижно лежали десятки совсем крошечных младенцев. И только в самом дальнем конце комнаты находилась обычная люлька, где громко, не переставая ни на минуту, кричал ребенок чуть постарше. Баки вдруг осознал, что чувствует к нему ненависть и… страх?_

— Это воспоминания и эмоции одного из работников лаборатории, где мы с сестрами появились на свет, Джеймс. Не твои.

_В комнате, заполненной развивающими игрушками, находилось около двух десятков малышей лет двух-трех. Большинство из них сидело без дела, лишь немногие пытались чем-то себя занять. Но самое главное — дети будто не замечали друг друга, не пытались общаться или играть вместе._

_— Что с ними?_

_— Вы сами поставили задачу ограничить клонам свободу воли и самостоятельность. Я предупреждал, что вмешательство в психику на генном уровне может дать непрогнозируемый результат._

_— Я просил создать послушных исполнителей, а не овощи!_

_Внезапно один из малышей разревелся, отбросив никак не желающую встать на место деталь пирамидки. Большинство детей, находящихся в комнате, никак на это не отреагировало. Но тут один из малышей поднял брошенную деталь, подошел к плачущему ребенку и, вложив в его руку кусочек пирамидки, направил ее в нужную сторону своей ладошкой. Плач резко прекратился, дети улыбнулись друг другу, после чего юный спаситель вернулся на прежнее место и возобновил собственную игру с кукольным домиком._

_— Это Эсме. Нулевая. Мы давно заметили, что рядом с ней клоны ведут себя иначе. Да и она сама намного опережает в развитии детей своего возраста. Поразительная обучаемость…_

— Эсме была единственной из нас, кто родился вне стен лаборатории. Ее забрали у матери сразу после рождения и использовали как донора генного материала. Эсме — телепат, как и ее мать, — пояснила Софи.

— Большую часть времени мы были как марионетки. Делали, что велят, или вообще ничего не делали и ни о чем не задумывались. Не было ни желаний, ни мыслей, ничего. Лишь ожидание приказа, — продолжила Фиби. 

Описанное ею состояние было слишком хорошо знакомо Баки. Вернее, Зимнему Солдату. Подобное он чувствовал сразу после разморозки или под действием кодов…

— Единственным исключением была Эсме. Она была обычным ребенком. И ей было тесно, скучно и одиноко в стенах лаборатории, в окружении безвольных кукол. Но, странное дело: стоило ей подойти к кому-то из нас, дотронуться — и мы будто просыпались. Ненадолго, лишь на то время, что Эсме была рядом. А она видела это, понимала и старалась помочь. Чего мы не замечали, так это того, что нас день ото дня становилось все меньше. Периодически кого-то из нас уводили сотрудники лаборатории, и далеко не все после этого возвращались. В такие дни, когда исчезала очередная наша сестра, Эсме всегда плакала. 

_Светловолосая девочка лет семи беззвучно плакала в кровати, крепко прижимая к груди подушку и глядя на еще две опустевшие кровати в общей спальне. Она снова и снова шептала одно за другим имена, которые кроме нее в этой комнате уже завтра никто не вспомнит... А за ее пределами даже и не узнает._

— Эсме дала каждой из нас имена. Это позже мы узнали, что она чувствовала гибель каждой из нас. И чем меньше нас оставалось, тем острее и болезненнее реагировала Эсме. А в какой-то момент, когда нас осталось всего пятеро, мы будто очнулись ото сна. Быть может, выросла сила Эсме, а может, именно такое количество клонов она могла чувствовать постоянно, не превышая собственные резервы… Мы так и не поняли причин. Но мы осознали себя, а еще стали ощущать эмоции друг друга. Одной из нас тут же становилось известно то, что узнавала другая. Порой мы настолько увлекались, что пугали персонал лаборатории синхронностью своих действий и слов. А потом мы стали ощущать эмоции и мысли окружающих нас людей. Вот только за фасадом фальшивых улыбок чаще всего скрывались отвращение и страх. Работники лаборатории считали нас монстрами, выродками, хотя сами же и создали такими.

— А потом одну из нас снова забрали куда-то. 

Перед глазами Барнса пронеслась картина, описываемая сестрами. Судя по всему, видел он все глазами одной из сестер, ощущая их общую боль и отчаяние.

— На этот раз гибель сестры ощутили все мы. И поняли, что больше оставаться там нельзя. В тот же вечер, во время ужина, Эсме впервые попыталась взять под контроль сознание одной из медсестер, заставив вывести нас за пределы лаборатории. Вот только на выходе нас уже ждали вооруженные люди. В Эсме они даже не целились. Первая пуля досталась Селестии, в качестве предупреждения, после чего прозвучал приказ сдаться. У Эсме случилась истерика, к тому времени наша связь была настолько сильной, что гибель второй за день сестры стала той самой соломинкой, что переломила спину верблюду. И когда прозвучал новый выстрел, на этот раз в Минди, Эсме всплеском силы буквально спалила мозг всему персоналу, на тот момент находящемуся в лаборатории. Когда мы с Фиби пришли в себя, Эсме лежала на полу без сознания, бледная… а вокруг нас пускали слюни ничего не соображающие военные и персонал. 

Увидев эту сцену, Баки, в общем-то ко многому привычный, содрогнулся.

— Она до сих пор винит себя за это, считает, что по сути убила всех этих людей. Хотя человеческого в этих монстрах было даже меньше, чем в нас. Мы ведь были не единственным их экспериментом…

— Они лишили Ангела его крыльев. Заставляли мутантов сражаться друг с другом, часто — до смерти. И раз за разом убивали мальчика, который снова оживал… Его Эсме тоже чувствовала, хотя большую часть всей этой мерзости мы видели лишь в памяти персонала.

— Вы же совсем малышками были… — прошептал Баки, зажмурившись от показанных ему картин. Когда он через несколько мгновений открыл глаза, то вновь увидел перед собой лицо Софи. Фиби сидела рядом с Барнсом на диване, напряженная, как натянутая струна. 

— Эсме было двенадцать, когда мы сбежали из лаборатории, — ответила Фиби. — Мы два года выживали на улице, стараясь, чтобы нас никто не видел втроем, из опасения, что остался кто-то, кто будет нас искать. Эсме научилась лучше контролировать свой дар, и чаще всего люди сами отдавали то, что было нам нужно: одежду, еду, деньги… Воровство в своем роде, наверное. Но Эсме как старшая чувствовала за нас ответственность и готова была на все, чтобы защитить меня и Софи. Так мы путешествовали по всей стране до тех пор, пока нас не нашел Чарльз Ксавьер. 

— Он очень удивился, когда обнаружил вместо одной девочки сразу трех. Для него в ментальном спектре мы были единым целым. В итоге профессор забрал нас в свою школу.

Фиби хихикнула.

— Мы посещали занятия вместе ровно две недели. Профессор быстро понял, что нам это попросту не нужно: что знала одна, знали мы все. Загрузил он нас тогда по полной. Собственно, именно тогда каждая из нас выбрала для себя направление деятельности. Сама Эсме взялась за изучение естественных наук, Софи у нас любитель математики и информатики, ну а я гуманитарий. Хотя знания по всем дисциплинам имеет каждая из нас, сам понимаешь.

— В школе мы и встретили Эмму Фрост, биологическую мать Эсме. К тому времени мы уже поняли, что друг без друга просто не выживем. Точнее, с Эсме-то как раз без нас все будет в порядке, а вот мы с Фиби без нее уже не сможем. Мы существуем как личности лишь пока она рядом, и Эсме это знает. Так что Эмме было практически в ультимативной форме сказано, что либо она забирает нас троих вместе, оптом, либо никого. С тех пор так и живем. Официально существует лишь Эсме, Эмме удалось восстановить ее документы. В принципе, бумаги есть и у нас с Фиби, пусть мы и не являемся по ним членами семьи Фрост, но мы уже настолько привыкли жить одной жизнью, что даже в компании работаем по своеобразному графику.

— Эсме терпеть не может бумажную работу, так что с радостью спихивает ее на Софи, предпочитая дневать в конструкторском отделе. А я в компании вообще редкий гость, больше по дому вожусь. 

— А вот с личной жизнью, как ты понимаешь, сложности. Эсме не верит, что сможет в таких условиях создать с кем-то нормальную семью. Она никогда и ни с кем не встречалась дважды. Более того… Знаешь, чему я больше всего была удивлена, там, на выставке? Что ты ее вообще вспомнил. Раньше Эсме не оставляла шанса на продолжение отношений ни себе, ни другим. Попросту стирала любовникам воспоминания о совместно проведенной ночи.

Услышав это, Баки вздрогнул.

— Может, со мной у нее просто не вышло? Стереть воспоминания? — при мысли об этом к горлу Барнса подступали тошнота. Тема потери памяти для него была болезненной.

Софи покачала головой.

— Поверь, захотела бы — стерла. Ты ей и правда понравился. Честно говоря, и нам с Фиби тоже, — улыбнулась блондинка. — Не будь нас, Эсме осталась бы с тобой тогда. Она хотела вернуться, но и бросить нас не могла. Ситуация как и с Эммой. Тому, кто решит быть с Эсме, придется смириться и с нашим присутствием в своей жизни тоже. Немногие согласятся на подобное.

— Не говоря уже о том, что Эсме сама по себе особенная девушка. Если ты все же выберешь остаться, об изменах можешь сразу забыть, — подмигнула Барнсу Фиби. — Специально к тебе в голову никто лезть не будет, но считывать эмоции у нас уже вошло в привычку, учитывая, что долгое время от этого зависели наши жизни.

Какое-то время Баки сидел молча, обдумывая полученную информацию. Сестры его не торопили, расположившись на диване по обе стороны от Барнса.

— Мне нужно время. Боюсь, вот так сразу все это понять и принять я не смогу. 

— Мы понимаем, Джеймс. Извини, но я заглянула в твою память, еще там, в ресторане. У тебя и без того не самая простая жизнь была, чтобы усложнять ее еще больше теперь, когда все вроде наладилось… Мы не будем винить тебя, если ты решишь, что все это слишком для тебя. Именно поэтому я и хотела сначала поговорить с тобой сама. Какой бы сильной не казалась Эсме внешне, но разбитое сердце сломает ее окончательно.

**POV Эсме**

Сестры с самого утра куда-то испарились, несмотря на то, что сегодня было воскресенье. Вчера они, наконец, поговорили. Эсме понимала, что заставила Софи и Фиби сильно поволноваться, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Оставалось лишь утешать себя, что в итоге она сделала верный выбор. Просто потому, что для нее нет и не будет никого дороже сестер. А мужчины… в конце концов, еще неизвестно, как повел бы себя Джеймс наутро, останься она с ним тогда.

В какой-то момент из всех этих душевных метаний ее вырвал звук дверного звонка. Эсме нахмурилась. У сестер были ключи, а больше она никого не ждала сегодня. Хотя, возможно, это Эмма… вот только она всегда заранее предупреждает о своем приезде.

Чего Эсме точно не ожидала, так это увидеть заполнивший дверной проем огромный букет алых роз всевозможных форм и размеров. Разглядеть лицо дарителя за всей этой красотой не представлялось возможным в принципе.

— Надеюсь, этот букет не из нашего сада… — пробормотал Эсме, в красках представив реакцию сестры на разоренный цветник.

— Боюсь, Фиби бы мне этого не простила, — произнес до дрожи знакомый голос.

Эсме застыла, не в силах поверить своим ушам. Мужчина какое-то время ожидал ее реакции, а потом, так и не дождавшись приглашения войти, вздохнул и зашел внутрь сам, оттесняя девушку в сторону гостиной. 

— Д-джеймс? — заикаясь, спросила Эсме.

— Слушай, что-то я не подумал… У вас ваза то найдется подо все это великолепие? Или несколько. Хотя тут скорее тазик нужен.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросила ошарашенная Эсме, которую какие-то цветы сейчас волновали в последнюю очередь.

Джеймс, устав, наконец, держать этого монстра от флористики, аккуратно опустил цветы на диван и повернулся к Эсме. Та ахнула, заметив ссадину на его щеке и разбитую губу.

— Искать политического убежища?

— Что произошло? — забыв обо всем, Эсме в мгновение оказалась рядом с Джеймсом, осторожно касаясь его лица.

— Неудачно над другом подшутил, — вздохнул тот, осторожно заключая Эсме в кольцо своих рук. — Ничего страшного, через полчаса и следа не останется, хотя Брок был чертовски зол. Бил-то в полную силу…

— Брок — это твой друг? — нахмурилась Эсме.

— Брок — это любовник друга. И, в общем-то, он был прав. Меня иногда заносит. У них сейчас что-то вроде медового месяца, а я им всю малину испортил. Ну что, приютишь на недельку, пока эти кролики не помирятся? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Джеймс.

— Что происходит? — до Эсме, наконец, стала доходить вся абсурдность происходящего. Она попыталась отстраниться от мужчины, но тот держал ее мягко, но крепко.

— Ну, я бы пригласил тебя на свидание, но, боюсь, ты откажешься. И раз уж мы и так пропустили сразу несколько… хммм… баз, то я решил перейти сразу к пункту “жить вместе”. Брок вон после первой же ночи к Стиву переехал. Правда, они до этого были знакомы черт знает сколько времени...

— Дже-еймс…

— Эсме?

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Ну, технически, я нашел не совсем тебя. Милые у тебя сестры, кстати. А главное — решительные, особенно Софи. И они очень тебя любят, ты знаешь это?

Глаза Эсме вспыхнули голубым пламенем, и Джеймс, ожидавший чего-то подобного благодаря наставлениям Софи и Фиби, расслабился, выталкивая на поверхность сознания воспоминания о первой встрече с сестрами девушки.

Эсме вздрогнула всем телом, а затем снова попыталась вырваться из рук Барнса, благо, свою силу она на нем использовать даже не пыталась — то ли из-за растерянности, то ли просто не хотела этого делать.

— Тише, успокойся, слышишь? Эсме, все хорошо. Я ведь здесь, верно?

Не сумев освободиться из крепких объятий, Эсме судорожно вздохнула и уткнулась в грудь Джеймса лицом, невнятно пробормотав:

— Неужели совсем не страшно? Ты ведь теперь все знаешь обо мне.

— Страшно. Очень. Только совсем не по этой причине. Это ты обо мне ничего не знаешь, Эсме. Хотел бы я, чтобы так все и оставалось, но тогда у нас с тобой вряд ли что путное выйдет. Хотя, скорее всего, узнав обо мне правду, ты сама сбежишь от меня, сверкая пятками, — горько усмехнулся Джеймс. — Ну же, Эсме, посмотри на меня. Ты ведь можешь прочитать мои воспоминания?

С минуту девушка колебалась, а потом подняла голову и посмотрела Барнсу в глаза. Перед ее внутренним взором тут же замелькала картинки отдаваемых добровольно воспоминаний: счастливое детство и дружба с мальчишкой по имени Стив, похожем на драчливого воробышка; юность, пришедшаяся на самый разгар Великой депрессии, не совсем честные способы заработка, лишь бы помочь родителям в период безработицы, и все так же похожий на мальчишку друг; война, с ее ужасами, пленом, экспериментами Золы и поразительно изменившимся Стивом… нет, Капитаном Америка; падение с поезда и становление Зимнего Солдата. А потом новая встреча со Стиви, едва не закончившаяся для обоих фатально...

У Эсме сжалось сердце. Она чувствовала, что будь у Джеймса выбор, он никогда и ни за что никому бы не рассказал о том, что творил, будучи Солдатом. Даже его друг, Стив, не знал и десятой доли всего, считая, что память о тех временах к Баки так и не вернулась. По сравнению с количеством пролитой Зимним Солдатом крови, события в лаборатории восьмилетней давности казались теперь Эсме сущей ерундой. По крайней мере те нелюди заслужили то, что с ними произошло. А Солдат по приказу убивал ни в чем не повинных людей, вырезая порой целые деревни. Эсме поняла: чем-то похожим должны были в итоге стать она и ее сестры. Вот почему Софи сказала, что никто лучше Джеймса не поймет. Он способен принять их сущность и их прошлое просто потому, что сам прошел через гораздо более страшные вещи…

— Позвольте вновь представиться, моя прекрасная леди, — тихо, с едва ощутимой глухой тоской, произнес Баки. — Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, он же Зимний Солдат, суперчеловек и наемный убийца. Столетний мужик с ПТСР, хреновым чувством юмора и толпой странных знакомых.

Какое-то время оба стояли в напряженной тишине, а потом Эсме резко подалась вперед, обнимая Джеймса за шею и целуя. Спустя пару мгновений Баки оттаял и начал отвечать, перехватывая инициативу. Они целовались жадно, долго, пока хватало дыхания. А потом Джеймс вновь заговорил:

— Я не стану обещать всегда быть рядом. Не с моей работой. И пока я нужен Стиву, уйти я не смогу. Не стану говорить о любви просто потому, что не знаю, можно ли мои чувства к тебе назвать этим словом. Я никогда не любил раньше и совсем не уверен, что все еще способен на это. Но ты нужна мне, Эсме. Ты потрясающая. Не такая как все. В хорошем смысле, — добавил Джеймс, предвосхищая реакцию Эсме. — Мне было бы все равно, даже если бы ты лазерными лучами из глаз стреляла.

От этих слов Баки Эсме вдруг вспомнился Скотт, и она не смогла сдержать смешка.

— На твоем месте я бы не была в этом так уверена. Поверь мне, это та еще способность.

Эсме задумалась на минуту. Ей импонировала откровенность Джеймса. Она уже давно не доверяла словам, предпочитая слушать эмоции, и в данный момент мужчина был честен с ней. А чувства… она и в своих пока не разобралась, но ее однозначно тянуло к Баки. Может, и правда, дать друг другу шанс?

— Политическое убежище, говоришь?

— Ну, на самом деле я рассчитывал позже получить гражданство… — протянул Джеймс.

— Паяц, — рассмеялась Эсме, ударив ладонью по его груди. — Оставайся. Но ты хоть понимаешь, на что подписываешься? В этом доме живут три телепата. Сестры будут знать абсолютно все. Каждый твой шаг в доме и даже вне его.

— Мне уже объяснили в общих чертах. Не думаю, что это станет такой уж проблемой.

— Поживем — увидим… Идем в спальню, беженец? — произнесла с улыбкой Эсме, вновь потянувшись за поцелуем.


End file.
